


tempo

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seonghwa’s heat jumpstarted when he started cleaning the dorm.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	tempo

Seonghwa’s heat was the last thing on his mind when he informed the members of his bimonthly dorm cleaning. None of them had any protests or complaints, letting him do what he pleased. Usually, Seonghwa would get a little sulky himself that no one offered to help, but he knew that he was so meticulous about his routine that he’d be even more upset if another person were there to intervene. 

Seonghwa waited until he was sure that there was no one home. He began with his own room which he shared with Hongjoong. Hongjoong was pretty inconsistent with cleaning up his space, but this time he managed to keep it fairly tidy. All Seonghwa had to do was make his bed. 

He folded Hongjoong’s blankets which wafted a pleasant and comforting scent into the air. 

Just smelling it almost made Seonghwa want to postpone his cleaning right then and there and just collapse onto Hongjoong’s bed to further immerse himself with the scent. But Seonghwa shook his head to clear his busy mind. He knew he had better self-control than that. 

He placed the folded blanket at the edge of Hongjoong’s bed and fluffed up his pillow for good measure before heading out. 

Next, he entered the newly formed trio’s room. Seonghwa expected it to be the messiest solely because of Wooyoung’s mischief, but Yeosang probably tidied up a bit out of consideration and Jongho was usually very organized. However, the desk was a little dusty, so Seonghwa thoroughly scrubbed its surface with a lemon-scented wipe. 

Seonghwa then went to straighten up each of their beds, wavering with every hint of their scents reaching his nostrils, but continuing nevertheless. Jongho’s scent was earthy and Yeosang’s was floral. Both were pleasant but strong and almost distracting. 

He climbed the ladder to Wooyoung’s bunk and was met with an assortment of hair ties that spelled out the word “HI” followed by a very lopsided heart. Seonghwa chortled at the gesture, gathered the hair ties, and proceeded to make Wooyoung’s bed. Wooyoung had a bit of a clean scent, something similar to linen, and Seonghwa loved it. 

But he couldn’t indulge himself, no matter how much he wanted to. The thought of why his sense of smell was so enhanced that day hadn’t even passed his mind. He carried on to Mingi’s room. 

Without Jongho, Mingi’s room was emptier, but the new space provided more room for him to show his personality even further. Seonghwa particularly liked the artwork Mingi hung up on the walls. They were small and simple paintings of everyday objects but with mismatched colors. 

Mingi had a particular system with his clothing that Seonghwa made sure to learn and memorize. He set off to work, sorting the articles of clothing and accessories. Then, he encountered Mingi’s collection of cologne. 

Mingi’s natural scent was sweet and lovely, but Seonghwa could smell his strong colognes through their bottles as he sorted them. For some reason he felt a little lightheaded, but otherwise he was perfectly fine. He tried to not spend too much time in Mingi’s room to save himself from his brain feeling more unclear, and made his exit. 

When Seonghwa entered Yunho and San’s room, he quickly shut the door after him and leaned against it. He placed a hand on his chest and felt its rapid rise and fall, his breath coming out in short and quick huffs of air. 

He had no idea what was happening to him, but as he stumbled to the bunk beds, he realized that his heat had come early. Being exposed to so many different scents in such a short amount of time must have jump-started it. 

Greeted with the mixture of attractive and alluring scents from the beds, Seonghwa let his eyes slip shut and inhaled deeply. He slipped into the bottom bunk and made a soft but frustrated noise when his face met Yunho’s pillow. 

Seonghwa felt his face grow hotter. He was so frustrated because he was surrounded by this lovely scent, but it was completely intangible. His hips moved in little circles, helplessly grinding against the bed as a flush crept up his neck and spread to his cheeks. 

Seonghwa wanted to touch himself but he was way too sensitive. He needed someone else to relieve him. 

Seonghwa’s hips stilled when the door opened. The scent of his own heat must have been absolutely pungent and abundant in the room. Seonghwa turned his face away from the pillow but to the wall to breathe. The very same scent coming from Yunho’s pillow became more intense as Yunho himself approached him. 

“Hyung?” Yunho asked. 

Seonghwa gasped at the voice, tightening his grip on the edges of the pillow. “Yunho...” 

“Seonghwa hyung,” Yunho sat at the edge of the bed. “Can i touch you?” 

“Yes, please.” 

With a tentative hand, Yunho reached forward and gently caressed Seonghwa’s back, making his entire body arch. 

Seonghwa gasped again and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was stupidly sensitive; Yunho continued to stroke Seonghwa’s heated body as if he was a cat and Seonghwa tried to hold back his pleased sounds. 

The feelings of urgency from Seonghwa’s heat turned into ones of temporary content as Yunho continued to pet him. Seonghwa felt his own breathing slow but there was still a dull ache inside of him. 

“Do you want me to help you?” Yunho asked eventually. 

Seonghwa nodded quietly, turning on his back. Yunho sat up to undress and Seonghwa hummed appreciatively when he took off his pants. 

“Come here,” he said, guiding Yunho closer by pushing his legs from behind. 

Yunho stumbled to the bed. He made a little amused sound that turned into a quiet moan when Seonghwa pressed his nose to his crotch. Seonghwa breathed against the cloth of his briefs and placed open-mouthed kisses to the head of his cock. 

“Do you like my scent that much, hyung?” Yunho asked, stroking Seonghwa’s hair. 

“Yes,” Seonghwa whispered, and inhaled so deep that he felt his core tighten. He released his breath with a slight shudder and glanced upwards to Yunho’s bashful face. “i love it.” 

Yunho took Seonghwa’s face in his hand, angling his head up. Seonghwa’s eyes were big as he stared at Yunho and his lips were parted, ready to accept whatever Yunho would give him. 

Yunho placed his fingers just along the curve of his lip and Seonghwa opened his mouth a little wider, letting Yunho slide his fingers inside. Yunho rubbed the pads of his fingers against Seonghwa’s tongue and took his briefs off with his free hand. 

Seonghwa tried his best to keep his eyes on Yunho’s face but his cock was irresistible. Seonghwa felt drool build up inside his mouth and began to suck on the fingers in his mouth as if Yunho had given him his cock instead, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. 

Yunho grabbed Seonghwa’s attention by stroking his jaw with the back of his hand. Seonghwa opened his mouth, releasing him, and shivered as he saw Yunho’s fingertips come out practically dripping. Seonghwa leaned forward and tried to lap up his own drool on Yunho’s fingers. 

“Hyung, that won’t help,” Yunho chuckled and touched Seonghwa’s jaw again. Seonghwa sat back, a little breathless, and watched Yunho stroke his cock in front of his face. Seonghwa wanted to take him into his mouth but instead Yunho got onto the bed and kissed Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa felt himself melt, but he was also still so overheated. He took off his shirt and resumed kissing Yunho, touching every inch of Yunho’s skin he could. When aroused, Yunho tended to have a blush all over his face and body. his chest was flushed with splotches of pink. Seonghwa loved hearing his reactions when he rubbed his sensitive nipples. 

Yunho’s fingers dip below Seonghwa’s waistband infrequently, as if asking for permission if they could come off. Seonghwa lifted his hips and took his own pants off. 

Yunho flipped them over so that Seonghwa would be on top of him. “sit up?” he asked, and when Seonghwa did, Yunho maneuvered his body so that Seonghwa’s knees would frame Yunho’s face. 

Yunho stroked Seonghwa’s legs and guided his body closer. Seonghwa braced himself against the wall in front of him and leaned forward. 

Seonghwa shivered when Yunho touched him through his briefs, teasingly tracing his cock in the front, but reaching behind to rub his hole more insistently, the fabric growing soaked as it absorbed more of Seonghwa’s slick. Seonghwa rocked against him, searching for more friction but Yunho’s fingers were too slow. 

Seonghwa bit his lip and twitched when Yunho dragged the hem of his briefs to the side and finally made contact with his hole, where Seonghwa was soft and dripping. Seonghwa moaned and rocked his hips again, stimulating himself with Yunho’s fingers. 

“Hyung, can you—?” Yunho cut himself off. He removed his hand to grab Seonghwa’s thighs, guiding them to the sides of his head. Seonghwa trembled at the implication and took his briefs off before lowering himself, sitting on Yunho’s face. 

Yunho ate him out with slow and broad movements of his tongue. Seonghwa felt his effort as if he was trying to taste as much of him as he could. 

Seonghwa’s hips would stutter every time he did that, his legs shaking as he brought a hand down to spread himself even more. He cried out loud when Yunho turned his head to kiss and bite his thighs and even brought his fingers up to rub Seonghwa’s dripping hole. 

“Yunho, you’re— gonna make hyung come,” Seonghwa gritted out. He bit his lip, trying to make himself last. 

“I want you to,” Yunho said, his breath hot against Seonghwa’s entrance. He parted Seonghwa with both hands and put his lips to Seonghwa’s hole again. 

Seonghwa gasped. He grabbed Yunho’s hair and rocked his hips against Yunho’s tongue, growing desperate to come. All this time he tried to avoid touching himself but it was almost impossible to, and he didn’t want to get cum in Yunho’s hair. 

Once he was close, He angled his cock close to himself so that he’d only make a mess on his own body. Yunho worked his tongue slower, but pushed more drool out of his mouth, his excess spit mixing with Seonghwa’s slick. 

“Oh, oh! oh, mm...” Seonghwa’s hips slowed as he continued to ride the shocks off. 

Yunho kept lapping him up until Seonghwa lifted himself from oversensitivity. Seonghwa’s legs shook as he sat up to free Yunho. Yunho was breathless as Seonghwa climbed off of him, and especially sensitive when Seonghwa stroked him, steadily fucking into his hand. 

“Baby, you did so well,” Seonghwa whispered, coming down from his high. He wiped Yunho’s dirty mouth that was still glistening. Yunho’s eyes turned glossy and he whimpered softly. “Wanna fuck me?” 

“Yes, yes, always,” Yunho grew eager to finally have his cock inside something. Seonghwa chuckled and laid on his side, fitting himself to Yunho’s front. 

Seonghwa reached to pat Yunho’s hip. He reached lower, to Yunho’s cock, and propped his own leg up. “Want me to help you?” 

“It’s okay,” Yunho said, and held Seonghwa’s leg up by his thigh. He hurried to reach between their bodies, aligning his cock to Seonghwa’s hole and slipping inside. 

Seonghwa moaned out loud and Yunho held him close, burying his face in the nape of his neck where his scent was the most intense. Yunho started with quick and shallow thrusts, creating slick and sticky noises, but as Seonghwa closed his legs to create more friction between them, the sounds became louder and wetter. 

Yunho’s body was so big and warm against him and Seonghwa found comfort in being held by him. Yunho fucked him with more energy, hard enough for their skin to slap, and for Seonghwa to feel it in his core. 

Seonghwa took Yunho’s hand and placed it right over his stomach, just to feel smaller. He turned his face to kiss Yunho, who responded enthusiastically, if not a bit sloppily. 

Yunho almost bit Seonghwa’s tongue when his knot began to form, the base of his cock fattening up right at Seonghwa’s entrance. Seonghwa started feeling his cum filling him up, and Yunho was practically acting as his plug in the process. 

When Yunho found himself unable to slip out, he drove his knot even deeper into Seonghwa’s hole and whimpered. He kissed Seonghwa’s neck and Seonghwa reached behind him to pet his soft hair. 

“Good job, baby,” Seonghwa cooed. He felt Yunho smile against his neck. Of course, he was still in heat, but he was sated for now, filled up with Yunho’s cum and knot. It would take a while for Yunho to soften and go again, if he wanted to continue. “Good thing you found me, huh?” 

“Hyung, your scent hit me as soon as I walked through the front door,” Yunho laughed quietly. 

“Mm, so anyone could’ve taken care of me if they arrived home earlier?” 

“Hyung,” Yunho huffed. Seonghwa chuckled. Even though they were open with their relationship, he still knew how possessive Yunho still got. But still, it was one way to get Yunho riled up. 

After one last kiss, Seonghwa threw a blanket over their naked bodies and Yunho’s breath slowed from the warmth. Eventually, Seonghwa let himself doze off too.


End file.
